1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved apparatus for creating a flow of air past a product that may be vaporized in order to aid distribution of the product into the environment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mechanism that includes the main operating components of the apparatus, which may be easily and conveniently assembled with housing structures of various exterior designs. Accordingly, maximum flexibility for design of devices for different needs and different applications is provided.
Many volatile products are desirably distributed relatively uniform in an enclosed space so that most efficient use of such products can be made. For example, room deodorizers, insecticides, germicides, and the like function most effectively when they are distributed uniformly in all areas of the room in which they are dispensed. Accordingly, devices have been proposed for creating a flow of air over the product capable of being vaporized to aid such uniform distribution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. patent application, Ser. Nos. 012,793 (Sullivan et al.), now U.S. Pat. No. 271,092 and 117,827 (Sullivan et al.) now U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,236, both assigned to the assignee of the present invention, disclose an apparatus for inducing air flow over a product capable of being vaporized.
The apparatus includes a housing constructed to provide convenient access to the housing interior. A motor, a fan, and a specially formed battery contact are mounted in fixed position within a portion of the housing. A cartridge, which includes a battery and holds the volatile product, is insertable into the housing in such a manner that the terminals of the battery make electrical connection with the battery contact mounted in the housing to link the battery to the electric motor. The motor and fan are located in the housing and relative to the mounted cartridge so that air flow passes through air intake openings, along a path through the cartridge, past the product capable of being vaporized, and then back out of the housing through air discharge openings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,451 (Tringali), also assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses a similar apparatus and a specific structure for the cartridge that includes the battery and the product capable of being vaporized.
In each of the applications and patents mentioned above, the electric motor, fan, and battery contacts for linking the fan to the battery are designed for efficient placement in fixed position within a housing structure of a particular design or form. That is, the housing structure in each is generally cylindrical and the internal components are arranged to create a flow of air axially through the housing past the product. However, in different applications, different housing designs may be desirable. For example, a system to be used on table tops in residences may desirably utilize a housing having a relatively low, unobtrusive profile. An apparatus to be used in institutional applications may be wall-mounted, larger and have different aesthetic requirements. However, for manufacturing purposes, it is most economical to standardize components for use in apparatus for various applications so that special redesign of the internal components for particular applications is unnecessary.